Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is the father of Luke and Leia Skywalker, the mentor for Ahsoka Tano, and the soon to be Darth Vader. He is played by Hayden Christensen. With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka involved in the Multi-Universal war, it was inevitable that Anakin would get involved, and by Anakin we mean really him as opposed to Darth Vader. Allies and enemies Friends: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qun Jin, Ahsoka Tano, Padme, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon,Aayla Secura, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Silver, Sergeant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Patroklos, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Linkara, the Helper Squad, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose, Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, the King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Count Dooku, Assaj Ventress, Savage Opress, Pre Vizla, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Discord, the Dystopia League. Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker The B Team/P Team Storyline The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Anakin is set to debut here where he joins forces with V, his crusaders and the other heroes against Discord and Sigma. Anakin is introduced like the others to Lizbeth, Soul, Coulson, Maka and Fury by V. Anakin then goes with Lizbeth and the others to attend Sigma's plans in order to learn more of what he's up to. Anakin then meets Hunson Abadeer and Discord and just like the rest of the team He teams up with Count Dooku and the Nightosphere Empire against Sigma and Discord. He trains with his friends and begins to suspect something in Dubar in regards to Yumi that make put him in conflict with Ulrich. Anakin then is present with the others when Patroklos awakes from his carbonite imprisoning. Anakin then uses the force to detect that the ring is in Retrovile and he joins his friends in tacking it back. Now he stands by ready to fight the flood with the others and sends them blasting off. He goes with the crew to flush off Ridley with his allies. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Anakin is set to return to help V again and help Knuckles and the others against Mechuckles and other villains. Skywalker and his team are the first group to meet the Helper Squad for it. After several rounds and all that, in the not so bomb factory where Anakin is the first to suspect something unusual. He, Padme and Starkiller are going to fight Darth Malgus. Anakin welcomes the monsters to The V Crusaders and apologizes to B.O.B as Homer tried to eat him thinking he was gelatin. Which to Homer's credit he is. He gets a call from Sebulba angrily and in it's own language challenges him to a race. The Wrath of God of War TBA Meister of War TBA Ultimate Story Anakin Skywalker made his first appearance during the Ultimate Story 4 spin-off: Powerful Harmony. He started out fighting alongside his former Master, Obi-wan Kenobi, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, against the Heartless in vain. However, Fox and his friends arrived to fight off the threat. Shortly afterwards, the Benders arrived in their world and they joined forces with them to eradicate the threat. Ever since then, he joined the Benders in their fight against the Heartless and has stayed with them ever since. During his time with the Benders, he developed a very strong bond with Katara for a number of reasons. He developed a unique relationship with Toph in which she's more like a kid sister who always loves to mess with him. He seems to get along well with Zuko and Aang, however, he has a very tough time understanding Sokka, very often getting very easily annoyed with him and hardly ever finds any of his jokes funny. He even developed a bizarre sixth sense to which he is able to tell whenever Sokka tells a bad joke even when he's not around, one to which even Obi-wan hasn't been able to do. Also, he encountered a mysterious girl in a pink robe multiple times. She left vague descriptions about what's been happening then tells him that "everything's going to be OK". He saw her many times throughout most of his life, even when he was still a kid being raised on Tattooine as the son of a slave. She remained ageless, very often meets with him in private, knows more than she lets on but couldn't tell him what it is that she knows, sees him for a few moments before disappearing and never revealed her face to him even once. The girl soon reveals herself to others that he is associated with, be it friends or allies and warns them about some things to come and that terrible things will happen if they don't heed her warnings, but had always remained vague and secluded for some reason. When the girl revealed her identity, she informed Anakin that she had been watching over him for many years because she wanted to prevent him from taking the same path as the other one that came before him. She traveled back in time to their world before it was nearly destroyed by the Rifter and had been doing all she could to make sure that Anakin stays by his friends to the very end. During the post US4 story, Anakin had the chance to visit other worlds. He was able to continue seeing Katara and spending time with her. When he visited Naruto's world, their friends of the Woofoo Alliance offered them to join the alliance, they accepted without hesitation. Although, Anakin thought that the name was ridiculous. He thought that Sokka came up with it then was surprised to hear that it was Katara who came up with the name.When they were informed that the name of the craft that they named the alliance was named after, he found that to be understandable. Anakin met Anko and they developed a bond based off of their dark origins. He was about to take her as his shinobi partner in the alliance but then he caught Jiraiya eyeballing his woman, so he handed Anko over to Padme while making Jiraiya his shinobi partner to keep an eye on him. Gallery anakin 1.jpg anakin 2.jpg anakin 3.jpg anakin 4.jpg anakin 5.jpg anakin 6.jpg anakin 7.jpg anakin 8.jpg anakin 9.jpg anakin 10.jpg anakin.jpg Anakin-Skywalker-SW-ep-III-Battle-Over-Coruscant-anakin-skywalker-13432261-852-480.jpg Anakin.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Action Hero Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Mentors Category:The V Crusaders Category:Humans Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Father of Hero Category:Sexy characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Jedi Category:Superhumans Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Scar Barers Category:Anakin and Padme Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Handsome Characters Category:Love Interests of Padme Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Narcissist Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Child Prodigies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Namikawa Category:Guardians Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Reformed Villains Category:Generals Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story